


Stupid Cupid

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is questioning what is happening to him and speaking out loud as he does.  Jim overhears him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

Stupid Cupid  
By Patt

Summary: Blair is questioning what is happening to him.   
Word Count: 1,034  
Warnings: Pre-slash, talk of slash.   
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Peja for the challenge. It was use Stupid Cupid in a story.   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com

 

“Damn Stupid Cupid, anyhow,” Blair ranted as he paced the loft. He was in love with his fucking roommate and there was no where to go with that. “What was Cupid thinking of when he shot me with that arrow? Fucking dick is what he is,” Blair continued to rant. 

For about six months Blair had been in love with his roommate, Jim Ellison. He did nothing about it of course, because he didn’t want to lose the best place he had ever lived. He wished he could talk to Jim about it, but there was no way. 

The loft door opened and Jim called out, “I didn’t need Sentinel hearing to hear you cursing Cupid. Better watch yourself, or he’ll do something worse.” Jim smiled at Blair as he hung his jacket up and threw his keys in the basket. 

“What are you doing home?” Blair asked bluntly. 

“If I remember right, this is my home too,” Jim teased again. 

“No, I mean, you’re supposed to be on stake-out tonight aren’t you?” Blair wondered. 

“We got the guy in record time. He was such an idiot, I wish you could have been there, Chief.”

“I wish I could have too. You said it was going to take all night and I needed to grade these papers before I did anything else. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the take-down.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. Brown and Rafe got him. Conner and I just sat in the van eating donuts all evening. We had a good time talking about this and that and drove Rafe and Brown nuts. They told me I was turning into an old woman. What do you supposed they meant by that, Chief?”

“Hell if I know. I wasn’t there. What were you talking about?” Blair asked. 

“Conner asked about who I was seeing these days and we talked about that for a while and Rafe and Brown were laughing the entire time. They said that I was stuck in a rut and they needed to find me a good woman,” Jim explained. 

“What did you tell Conner? Who are you dating right now?” Blair inquired. 

“No one and they laughed and laughed and laughed. They said I’ve become a hermit and I need to get out more. Do you think that?” Jim wondered. 

Blair smiled at his friend and said, “They’re just jealous that you don’t need to play hide the salami every night like they do. They’re so immature.”

“That’s what I told them and they laughed even harder. At one point, even Conner started to laugh. I asked her about it and she said I was in love and didn’t know it. Then Rafe and Brown were grilling me for details about who I was in love with. I wanted to kick her ass, know what I mean?” Jim asked. 

“Don’t worry about it Jim, they’re just jealous,” Blair assured Jim. 

“So who are you mad at that you’re cursing Stupid Cupid?” Jim questioned. 

“No one… That’s the problem. I was just ranting to hear myself rant,” Blair answered hurriedly. 

“That’s not what I heard. You said you were mad about him shooting you in the heart. I think you called him a fucking dick. So who won’t give you the time of day?” Jim asked. 

“No one, I told you,” Blair replied. 

“How come I just got done telling you all about what was said in the van and you can’t tell me one single little thing?” Jim was getting a little ticked off at this point. 

“Jim, it’s really no big deal. I like someone that doesn’t like me. There is nothing you can do, so why talk about it?”

“Blair, Blair, Blair…What am I going to do with you. Tell me who it is and I’ll put a bee in their bonnet.”

“It would be a baseball cap, not a bonnet. And women don’t actually wear bonnet’s anymore, Jim.”

“You’re thinking about asking a guy out?” Jim tried not to act shocked, but he didn’t quite pull it off.

“Are you not listening? I said he doesn’t feel that way about me, so no I’m not going to ask him out.” Blair was disgusted. 

“How do you know he doesn’t like you?” Jim asked trying to make Blair feel somewhat better. 

“He would show it in some sort of fashion. Believe me I’ve been watching him for some time now and he doesn’t feel that way towards me. Can we change the subject now?” Blair asked. 

Jim sighed and said, “If Cupid shot you with an arrow, it must be love. I think you should talk to him.”

“Why in the hell are you taking this so well?” Blair asked, totally confused about everything at that moment. 

“You’re my best friend. I want you to be happy, if you say you’re in love, then I think you should go for it,” Jim said. 

“I should talk to a straight man and tell him I’m in love with him? What are you nuts?” Blair shouted.

Jim sighed again and said, “Just talk to him tomorrow and see if he feels the same way. Sometimes men don’t show their feelings in order to appear more macho. Maybe he feels the same way about you, did you ever think about that?”

“It’s you, you moron. It’s always been you,” Blair barked. 

“I know and that’s fine with me. Stupid Cupid shot me some time ago and I was too afraid to ask you out.”

“You’ve been feeling the same thing for six months? Why didn’t you come to me?” Blair asked. 

“For the same reason you didn’t come to me. Now do we continue the talk about Stupid Cupid or do we move on from here?” Jim inquired. 

“I say we move this along. I’d like to see how comfortable your bed is,” Blair suggested. 

“I’d like to see how comfortable you are,” Jim said sexily. 

“Race you upstairs,” Blair said getting a jump start on the race. 

Jim let him win, because he had all night long to see how comfortable Blair really was. He had a feeling they were going to be a perfect fit. 

The end


End file.
